


History is Made at Night

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Lee gets an unexpected visit from Kara--in his sleeping bag.





	

Lee wakes up with a start at the feel of flesh on flesh. 

A hand on his mouth, in fact. Over his mouth, so he can't speak. 

Disoriented, panic fills him, temporarily immobilizing him. It ratchets even higher as Lee realizes he can't see a damn thing. The canopy of thick branches and pine needles on the forested peak of Mytikas Summit, Caprica's highest mountain, blots out even the stars. 

He can't move but he can think. Lee's summoning up recollections of his Academy self-defense training, when he hears the metallic hiss of his sleeping bag being unzipped, followed closely by a familiar giggle. His blood rushes again--and not with panic this time. 

Lee can't see her, but he can smell her. Cigars and ambrosia and something sweeter beneath it all, that distinctly unique scent of Kara's skin filling his nose, and he gasps against her palm, inhaling hard as she slides into the sleeping bag on top of him. Soft skin and firm muscle press him down as their legs tangle, the smooth flesh of her thighs slipping between his. She's naked already, and Lee pictures it, pictures her, stripping her clothes off and striding across the grass like a predator hunting prey. He can see--in his mind's eye anyway--that determined gleam she always gets when Kara sees something she wants.

Of course, what she wants...isn't him. Zak's sacked out on the other side of the stamped-out campfire and clearly she zigged when she should have zagged. But that knowledge doesn't stop his dick from going hard when she shifts and he feels the drag of her nipples, pebbled already, across his chest. Through the thin fabric of his briefs, he can feel the soft brush of hair, the heat and slickness of her flesh. His body jolts like a bolt of electricity hit him, and Lee clenches the sleeping bag in his fists, fighting the overpowering temptation to touch her. 

He groans in frustration, the sound loud in the darkness, and Kara's hand tightens over his mouth. Warm breath ghosts across his cheek and he hears a quiet chuckle, then her whisper, "Shhh, keep it down! You wanna wake your brother?"

He gulps, not sure if the answer is yes or no for one dizzying moment. Lee's wanted her from the first night he met her, jealousy his double date partner for months of bar crawls and movie nights and pyramid games since Zak proudly introduced his big brother to his girlfriend. Lee wishes for one brief second that he was the kind of guy for whom that didn't matter.

He opens his mouth against her palm, tries to say "Kara." but its muffled and he's distracted by her other hand on his chest, sliding down over his ribs, his stomach, then lower. _Lords of Kobol_. Her fingertips are brushing against the waistband of his shorts, then diving under, when he lets go of the bag and grabs her wrist. Lee shakes his head violently, jostling her palm off his lips, and gasps for breath, stuttering the words out almost too late, "K-kara, I'm not-" he pants, "not Zak."

She freezes. He can feel her body tense and rigid against his, and Lee hears a quiet hiss as Kara inhales too. His heart pounds so hard, terrified and exhilarated still, wondering what happens next, how they get out of this. And then her mouth’s at his ear, the words almost inaudible her voice is pitched so low. "I know."

Shock floods him, and his fingers fall away from her wrist. She knows. Time stops. 

And then it goes into fast forward, as Kara's hand resumes its path at his waist, strong fingers brushing his cock, then wrapping around the length of him, even as her mouth crashes down on his. 

He's not sure if it's the feel of her touching him, kissing him finally, or if it's the simple acknowledgement of those two words whispered in the dark that make him surrender. Either way it's an onslaught he can't withstand, desire crashing through him unrestrained.

Their mouths meet hungrily, gasping against each others' lips. Long wet kisses, tongues clashing and sliding, as Lee finally wraps his arms around her, fills his palms with her flesh, squeezing tight. She's straddling his waist, stroking him between their bodies, and the friction of the thin cotton of his shorts dragging against the head of his cock is driving him insane. 

Lee drops his head, mouthing her neck, biting and sucking at the skin, breathing hard already. "Wait, wait," he gasps, as he reaches down and awkwardly wriggles the fabric out of the way, only shoving it halfway down his calves before he gives up and pulls Kara to him, flesh meeting flesh finally. Her mouth opens against his shoulder and she moans,"Oh, Leeee", desire drawing out the vowels, and he nearly comes right there, just at the sound of his own name. His hands spread on her ass, pushing down and holding her there as he bucks up, rubbing himself against her. 

A dim circuit in his brain is still firing rationally, suggesting he should slow this down, make it last, draw out the foreplay, make sure Kara's ready. But she's chanting in his ear "please" and "yes" and "gods, right now, Lee" and his better nature gets extinguished like so much campfire ashes. He wishes he could see her face, her eyes, as he grabs Kara's hips and holds her still, thrusting up roughly and plunging inside her. But the way her body shivers in his arms and her nails bite into his skin where she's gripping his shoulders is almost as good. 

Kara bites his collarbone, presses wet sloppy kisses to his neck and jaw, as she shivers and rocks on top of him. Her movements are sharp and short, strong thighs squeezing his, their bodies restricted by the sleeping bag enclosing them. It's his turn to whisper her name into her skin, and he's chanting it now between shaky breaths as she moves faster, clenches tighter around him. Lee feels his climax pulsing, ready, so he pushes his hand down between them to grind his thumb against her clit and Kara arches, her breath hissing out between gritted teeth as she comes. Lee pulls her down, drives his hands into her hair and covers her mouth with his, kissing her hard to swallow the sounds as his hips pump up, his own release thundering through his body. 

He slumps back, head lolling against the makeshift pillow of his sweatshirt as the tension in his body dissipates, replaced by satiation. Kara's head falls too, forehead thudding into his chest as she shifts, their joined bodies separating. He's still got one hand twined in her hair, satisfaction stupifying him so thoroughly that Lee can't help but voice the one thought running through his head. "Kara, I love you," he breathes, quietly, urgently, suddenly.

She freezes against him, her body going still once more. Lee senses rather than sees her head lift and feels the brush of fingers against his cheek for one brief moment. "I know," she murmurs, the words barely audible once more. 

He waits, wondering if he should apologize, refusing to take it back. But Kara just settles her head down again, her arms snaking around him, holding him in a loose embrace. A smile forms on his face in the darkness and there's a lightness suddenly in his heart, for the first time in the five months since he met Kara. He doesn't know what tomorrow will bring, but Lee resolutely pushes the guilt that comes with thoughts of his brother and the morning aside. Maybe, he tells himself, this is enough for right now. He falls asleep with one hand still tangled in her hair. 

Six hours later, both Adama brothers wake alone, the neatly folded square of Kara's sleeping bag, the only remainder of her presence, mocking them from the other side of the campfire.


End file.
